Blue Jay Way
by Emmelz Liebe
Summary: She died, but was brought back. He'd moved on, or so he'd hoped. She's doing Slade's dirty work, and it's his responsibility to save her. Welcoming Madison Jay Croft, a.k.a. Blue Jay, to the Titans team. With a new team member comes more dangerous missions! Robin/OC. Not great at summaries, but give it a try, yeah?
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I do_** not**_ own Teen Titans. If I did, they wouldn't have been canceled.

[*****][*****][*****]

**Chapter 1 ****–****To Save You**

The weather was an exact reflection of how Jump City felt. The torrential rain that fell felt like a constant reminder that there was nothing to be happy about. There was no reason to celebrate. As the funeral party made their way through the winding hills of Jump City Cemetery, they soon found the plot where she was to be buried. There were a few large tents spread out for the many attendees of the solemn event, and people scurried underneath them after leaving the comfort of their cars. He was the last to leave his vehicle, taking his time to march through the downfall and towards a tent. He did _not_ wish to be here…

The pastor began to clear his throat as soon as the casket was brought beneath the shelter of the large white tent. He said some generic lines of how she was a great person, how everyone loved her, and how she would be missed dearly by everyone. The boy grinded his teeth and bitter emotions went on a rampage inside of him. The preacher was lying. She was only going to be missed by one person, which would only be him since the rest of these people were too caught up in their own lives to be concerned over anyone else's, she was not loved by everyone because everyone despised her before her passing, and she was not great… she was _wonderful_.

As the final words were said and people began to leave, he stayed behind. He watched as workers used shovels to transport the dirt into the grave where her body resided, and as soon as he was the only one left he walked towards the tombstone and stared down at the words that he had put for her grave.

_Madison Ja__y Croft_

_Loving Friend and Caring Heroine._

_"Soon Will Be The Break of Day_

_Sitting Here In Blue Jay Way"_

"You were a great heroine, Jay, and an even better friend. I just wish… that I could've been there to save you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, I do_** not**_ own Teen Titans. If I did, Starfire and Robin would've remained **friends**.

[*****][*****][*****]

**Chapter 2 – Electric Blue**

Slade stood leaning up against a large oak tree, waiting for his so-called partner to arrive for their meeting in the cemetery. How he hated waiting for something or someone. It was a waste of his precious time. If he had to wait for much longer, he wasn't sure if he'd have a partner anymore. He might just kill him instead.

Slade took notice of the weather. The storm clouds above him were becoming more ominous. It would surely rain later on that night. Slade's hand formed a fist. He was losing his valuable patience.

He closed his eyes as he tried to hear anything unusual. From the city Slade could hear the hustle and bustle, however it all came to an abrupt halt and Slade's eyes slowly opened as he realized his meeting would start now. Finally his partner had arrived.

"It's not very nice to keep someone _waiting_, Ryder." Slade began, pushing himself off the bark with his foot. "Are you ready?"

A black caped figure stood before him. "I'm sorry about the wait, Slade. You have my sincerest apologies." Ryder gave a small bow and then pulled his black hood back, revealing a young face. He looked no older than eighteen with his black hair, fair, pale skin, and onyx eyes. "The trip from Zephrian to Earth took longer than I had first thought."

"I don't care much for excuses, Ryder. Are you _ready_?"

"Yes, Slade, I am."

"Then enough talk. Let's begin."

Ryder nodded and pulled out a black vile from his cape. He walked around Madison Jay Croft's grave, slowly pouring out a black powder onto the grass until there was a rectangle around the plot. Slade pulled out a blade, taking off his glove and making a quick cut on his index finger. The blade was passed onto Ryder who did the same. Both men let a few drops of crimson fall onto the grave and Ryder stood at the foot of the plot.

Slade watched with interest as Ryder spoke his native alien tongue. The black powder turned white and began to glow luminously, soon igniting. The flames started off small, and then grew to be over twenty feet tall in a matter of seconds, towering over just about everything. The flames then poured onto the grave plot and as they extinguished themselves a few seconds later, six feet below was a white muddy casket.

Ryder jumped down into the newly created hole and opened it. An angelic girl with curled black hair and electric blue highlights lay down inside the box. She wore a run-of-the-mill black dress along with black flats, which contrasted greatly with her pale skin. Ryder scooped her up into his arms and jumped out of the hole, walking with the girl to Slade.

"Her heart should start up again in probably half an hour, an hour at the most. She'll need a blood transfusion of course, but that shouldn't be too hard to collect, right?" He began to explain. "She won't remember much, maybe a few people from her past if they were significant, but other than that she's yours for molding."

"Perfect." Slade smirked to himself as took the girl into his arms. "And what do you plan to do about this mess, Ryder? I highly doubt people will overlook an empty, dug up grave."

"Just leave that to me, Slade. I'll have it taken care of." He replied.

"Very well." Slade nodded, beginning to walk away with the girl.

"Oh, and Slade…?" Slade looked over his shoulder and eyed the young man with little interest. "Do not forget_your_ part of the deal. Two years' time is all you get. After that, she's _mine_."

"I understand, Ryder. You have my word that you'll have Miss Croft here after two years."

"As long as we understand one another… goodbye, Slade."

No more words were spoken between the two and Slade disappeared into the night like he usually did. Ryder looked around the surrounding area. An eerie silence rung through his ears and he looked at the grave. He put on a set of black fingerless gloves that had a large onyx jewel on the palm and brought his hands together. As he pulled his hands apart, a long stream of fire flowed between them.

Without a second thought, Ryder sent the flames flying in different directions. The flames began to eat away at nearby trees and grass. Ryder waved his hand over the ground and dirt flew into the hole where the casket resided. He watched in amusement as destruction overcame the area. With a snap of his fingers, the busy city that had been on pause for the past few minutes came back to life and Ryder… was gone.

In Titans Tower the five young adults were doing their usual Friday night, take-out pepperoni pizza, along with Beast Boy's personal cheese, and then a movie night to wrap it all up.

"Alright! It's my turn to pick our video!" Beast Boy yelled in victory. "And I say we're gonna watch Wicked Scary!"

"Fine," Everyone sighed out, not really interested in his choice of video.

After inserting the DVD into the player, before the opening credits could even roll, the alarm went off, announcing a predicament in Jump City. Robin was at the computer in seconds, typing away to find out what was wrong.

"There's a fire in the cemetery. Titans… _Go_!"

"Aww_, man_…!" Beast Boy cried as he knew that there would no longer be a movie night.

The Titans then went their separate ways. Robin got onto his R-Cycle, Cyborg and BB got into the T-car, and Raven and Starfire decided to use their natural ability of flight as their mode of transportation. Robin was out in front of the rest of his teammates, wanting to get to the cemetery quickly. He hoped the fire wasn't anywhere near her grave. His bike carried him into the cemetery soon enough and the flames could be seen from the entrance.

"Starfire, open the fire hydrant! Raven, carry the water towards the fire!" Robin ordered.

The girls did as they were told and the boys helped keep the fire from spreading. As the last flame was extinguished, Robin grimaced as he recognized where he stood. He began to walk away from his teammates and towards her grave. The fire had eaten away at a few trees and caused one to land on her grave. He got down onto one knee and used his hand to clear the granite plaque of ash that had fallen.

_I miss you, Jay._ He thought._ Who could've done this…?_

"Yo, Robin! C'mon, man, let's go home!" Cyborg called.

Robin stood and began to walk towards his teammates, not wanting to look back at the grave that had been unknowingly tampered with.

Slade had just finished off the last pack of blood for the girl's transfusion. He knew that she had enough in her system for her organs to properly function. The heart monitor went off and he heard the first few beats of her heart. He turned around and came face to face with vibrant, electric blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Titans, but I really wish I did.

[*****][*****][*****]

**Chapter 3 – Closure and Goodbye**

"Harder… Better… Faster… _Stronger_, Madison!" Slade commanded.

With each new order, the girl's attack became that much more deadly. She struck the robotic opponents with much vigor. They really didn't stand a chance. Maybe they had three months ago, but she was already being molded into a fighting machine, a perfect little weapon.

"You're definitely progressing, Madison." Slade stated as he watched the onslaught. "However, you're still as sloppy as ever." He criticized.

She growled to herself, angry that she wasn't doing a good job, and furiously attacked the robots with cleaner jabs and kicks. Slade watched from behind his mask, a smirk growing ever so slowly. Maybe, just maybe… she was ready for the real deal.

"_Enough_." Both the robots and Madison came to a standstill. "That is enough training for today, Madison. Tell me… how do you think you are doing?" He inquired.

"My own opinion doesn't matter, Slade. I only care about what you think."

"Good answer." He chuckled, beginning to walk towards Madison, who now stood all alone in the middle of the room. "Madison," He started, beginning to circle her like a vulture that was eying his new prey. "Tell me… how do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm performing as adequately as I can, Slade, however, I believe there is always room for improvement."

"Hm…" He chuckled. "I believe the same." He stopped circling her and stood directly before her. "Tell me Madison, do you think you are ready for your first assignment?"

"I think I will be ready whenever you wish to send me out."

"Very well…" He turned his back on her and walked up a few stairs, sitting in his chair and getting comfortable. "Tonight you will go and retrieve something I want. You will go in, get it, and not be caught by anyone. Understand?"

Madison nodded her head, her silky black hair swaying as she did so. "Yes."

"Good. Now go and prepare yourself. You'll find your new suit on your bed and a few weapons available to use, choose whatever you'd like."

Madison bowed to Slade courteously and left the room, heading down the dark hallways towards her own. When she arrived, she pushed open the creaky metal door and flicked the light on. Two lamps that hung from the ceiling shone down onto her things, which were only a bed, desk and chair. The metal walls were painted black and parts of it were chipping. On her bed there was a new outfit as promised by Slade.

She walked over to it with a bit of excitement. She had received something new. She had never gotten anything before in her life and she was glad that it was from the man who had saved her from death.

She remembered the day she woke up from her coma. He told her how he had saved her after she was the victim of a hit and run. Unfortunately, she had amnesia, and couldn't remember anything from before the accident. Slade told her who she was and supplied proof by showing a newspaper article from that night. He informed her that she led a life as an orphan, and that she had nowhere else to go. He offered her a place to stay and all she had to do was help him.

It was just a shame that she had no recollection of her previous life and that the entire story Slade had pushed onto her was complete fiction…

Madison slipped into the new uniform and when she was done, evaluated herself in a mirror. The uniform was a bit revealing, but it wasn't like Madison's slender and curvy body wasn't being complimented by it. Her dark orange shirt was similar to a tank top; however, it was cut in half, exposing her stomach which was nicely toned due to her daily training routines. Atop her top was a black metal plate for protection with black straps that went through two orange shoulder pads. On her arms were black metal bracelets that covered her entire forearm with an orange stripe on the side, and small, black metal plates for more protection between her forearm and shoulder. She wore a dark orange mini skirt, and another black skirt that had been cut down the middle over that, which was being held together by an orange belt with a black ring in the middle.

She walked over to the desk and looked at what weapons were available for her to take along on her job tonight. She decided upon a simple laser with a holster and wrapped it around her right thigh. Once she slipped on her black knee-high boots, a robot entered her room and its automated voice informed her that Slade requested her presence.

"Your outfit suits you, Madison. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do, Slade, thank you."

"Getting on topic, I've called you here to inform you about your job tonight." Slade stated, and Madison began to listen to her mentor.

Inside the T-shaped building, the leader of the Titans resided in his dark room, sitting down on his bed, looking at the picture he held within his hands. He was laughing along with a dark haired girl as she played with her newly highlighted blue hair and took the picture with a disposable camera. Back then, he thought he would never have been able to laugh seeing as it was right after he had left his previous home of Gotham. She was different though, and that's what he liked about her… well, _had_ liked.

_I'll never be able to accept the fact that she's dead._ He concluded as he sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. _It still feels like it's too soon._

He placed the photograph into a drawer that resided by his bed and felt drained. He had been in a sort of slump since the fire at the cemetery three months ago. Not only that, but he had been a bit cruel towards his teammates, much more strict than usual. It was frustrating him.

_Maybe what I need is closure._ He decided and stood up from the furniture and towards his door. As he headed out of his room and down the hallways, he overheard Beast Boy talking with his friends… talking about _him_.

"What do you think's gotten up Robin's butt lately?" He asked no one in particular.

"Should we inquire if he needs assistance in the removal of the item?" Starfire innocently questioned.

"Star, there's nothing really up Robin's butt. It's just a figure of speech. It just means that something's bothering him, that's all." Cyborg clarified through a lighthearted chuckle.

"Ah, I understand now. Though should we not ask if there is anything we can do to help ease his troubled mind…?"

"Naaah, he always figures stuff out on his own." BB replied. "Besides, he's been kind of a jerk lately."

"Yea, sometimes he takes things the wrong way. I think it's best to just let him cool off on his own, Star."

"Oh," The girl sighed out in defeat, though her lively nature kicked back in when she noticed the last remaining Titan. "What say you, Raven? Would you like to help me find out what is giving our dear friend Robin the troubles?"

"No. Robin's troubles are his own business. He can figure them out on his own." The monotone voice replied curtly.

Robin sighed before he headed down into the garage where he got onto his R-Cycle and prepared to leave the Tower.

"Robin…!"

The Boy Wonder turned to face his alien friend and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Hey Star," He greeted. "What is it?" He asked, however, he had a good idea of what would happen next.

"Our dear friends say that something is troubling you. I was wondering if you would like to do the talking to remove the things off your chest?" She asked.

"Thanks for being concerned, Star, but its fine. Tell the rest of the Titan's that I'll be gone for a little while and I'll be back soon."

"Oh…? Where are you traveling? Would you like to have the company?"

"Sorry Star, but it's kind of personal. I'll be back soon." With that, he slipped on his red helmet and raced out of the garage, leaving the red-haired beauty in the dust.

Robin propelled down the road at the regular speed of traffic, not in any hurry to get where he was going. As he drove, his heart began to sink. He couldn't believe that he was doing this almost a year or so after her passing. He didn't know why he didn't do it earlier. Going now felt wrong, he felt guilty. He felt like her spirit would be angry at him for acting like she had never been a part of his life.

The truth was that she had played a _huge_ part. A bigger part than she or anyone else could comprehend. After he had left Gotham and wound up in Jump City… it was _tough_. People didn't believe that he could do anything. They believed that the rescuing should be left up to the police and the police alone. They didn't need some wannabe teen hero trying to save them.

He was going to give it all up, but then he found her. She had beaten up a mugger and when he found out that she didn't have a place to stay, he let her into his humble apartment for a few nights. She would always urge him to not give up with the city, always saying that they just needed time to see what he could really do and all the talent that he had. She told him that she believed in him.

The two got to know one another better and Robin taught her a few karate moves, starting off with the basics until soon they were sparing with one another. Once Robin acknowledged her new moves, she was insistent upon fighting alongside with him. Robin always replied with the same words: "I work solo." Although hearing those three words upon a daily basis, she never gave up reminding him that she wanted to help him.

Then _that_ day came.

Robin was out searching for crimes to stop and she was off exploring Jump City as she usually did when Robin was out of the apartment. She wandered into the park where the opening of a new area would be held and watched the ceremony be carried out. As the ribbon was to be cut by the Mayor, gunshot went off, causing the people to scurry every which way in panic. No one even realized that the Mayor was now being held at gunpoint by a gang member who was dressed as a body guard.

No one except Madison Jay Croft that is…

She wasn't just about to let the man die there. Not only that, but she wanted to make her one and only friend proud of her. She wanted to prove that she could handle herself. She used the many martial arts moves on him and he had fallen to the ground with ease, the gun in his hands falling to the side and out of reach.

Robin, who had just arrived to the scene and was making his way through the screaming crowd of people, watched in horror of what happened next. As she turned around to question the Mayor of his condition, the gang member pulled out another handgun from his pocket and shot off three bullets into her back.

"_MADISON!_" Robin's voice cried out.

As Madison fell to the ground, her eyes landed upon her heroic friend and called out his name softly before closing and viewing nothing but eternal darkness.

After that day, Robin swore that he would never have a team member to make sure this didn't happen again. He was glad that he revoked that declaration since he was happy to have his fellow Titans with him at the current moment in time.

Robin's cycle carried him into the gates of the cemetery and he parked by a small flower shop to pick up a dozen Blue Pearl flowers. After purchasing the floral bouquet, he drove towards her grave. He walked the familiar pathway until he saw her tombstone and knelt down beside it.

"Hey Jay…" He began awkwardly, not believing that he was actually doing this. "How've you been?" He scowled at himself for asking such a dimwitted question. "I… I miss you."

Robin remained quiet for a few seconds, almost hoping that somehow her voice would come into his ears with an, "I missed you, too", or something along those lines. Knowing that wouldn't happen though, he simply sighed and looked down at the flowers.

He placed them into the small container in the ground and looked at the tombstone. "I hope you like them. You never really said what flowers you liked, but they're your favorite color so… I hope you like 'em." He explained, and once again waited for a voice that wouldn't come.

The silence was making him go insane. He wanted to hear her voice again, was that too much to ask…? Their last words to each other were goodnights since he had ventured off into the city earlier than usual the morning of the accident. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to her…

_Goodbyes…_ Robin began. _That's what you're here to do._

"Whenever my team and I fight criminals, you're always in my mind. You're one of the reasons that I fight them. No one should have to go through the pain of losing someone. I fight them so that way your death won't be in vain." Robin paused for a second, steadying his breathing that was slowly becoming uneasy. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I came here… to say goodbye, Jay. All this time I wasn't able to accept the fact that you're gone, that you're dead. I have to though, whether I want to or not. You were… my best friend, Jay. I'll always cherish our memories together."

Robin read over the few lyrics on her tombstone and smiled as he could clearly hear Madison's voice softly singing the song like she used to do when she thought he was asleep:

"_There's a fog upon L.A._

_And my friends have lost their way_

_We'll be over soon they said_

_Now they've lost themselves instead_

_Please don't be long_

_Please don't you be very long_

_Please don't be long_

_For I may be asleep_

_Now it only goes to show_

_And I told them where to go_

_Ask a policeman on the street_

_There's so many there to meet_

_Please don't be long_

_Please don't you be very long_

_Please don't be long_

_For I may be asleep_

_Now it's past my bed I know_

_And I'd really like to go_

_Soon will be the break of day_

_Sitting here in Blue Jay Way_

_Please don't be long_

_Please don't you be very long_

_Please don't be long_

_Please don't be long_

_Please don't you be very long_

_Please don't be long_

_Please don't be long_

_Please don't you be very long_

_Please don't be long_

_Don't be long, don't be long, don't be long_

_Don't be long, don't be long, don't be long_"

Robin stood and looked around, noticing that it was now starting to become nightfall. "Goodbye, Jay." He said one last time, and then hopped onto his R-cycle, heading back home, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he left the graveyard.

As soon as Robin pulled into the Titans' garage and ascended the stair case, the alarm went off, causing him to sprint into the main room. He looked around and saw Raven typing into the computer and the rest of the Titans surrounding her.

"What's going on?" He inquired.

"Slade." Raven replied.

Madison punched the final guard square in the face after having a long brawl with him. He cried out in pain and fell backwards onto the floor, and she could now see the item she wanted… that _Slade_ wanted. She approached it cautiously, not knowing if there were any sensors that could trip an alarm and attack, and was soon standing next to it. She reached out to retrieve the blue chip and a voice stopped her.

"Jay…?"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Teen Titans, but I really wish I did.

[*****][*****][*****]

**Chapter 4 – Endless Questions**

Madison's hand stopped halfway. Her heart pounded inside her chest like a wrecking ball. She had been caught, and she was going to go to jail now. Would Slade _let_ her go to jail…? Would he even care…?

_Hold on… what am I doing…?_ She questioned herself. _Slade didn't train me three months for nothing…_

Her hand snatched up the blue chip and Madison turned around curiously to see who had interrupted her. A group of five teenagers blocked the exit. Each had their own special look. Madison could only assume that these people were gifted with powers of some sort or they had a special skill set. As her eyes gazed over each one individually, they ended up residing on one in particular.

He had black spiky hair, wore a red and green outfit with a black and yellow cape, and was around her height, perhaps an inch or two taller. His eyes were covered by a mask and he looked as if he were shocked to see her as she noticed his mouth was slightly agape. For one reason or another, he stood out to her, and she didn't know why.

"Jay… how… how are you _alive_…?" The boy inquired softly taking a few steps forward. After the question was vocalized, the other teens stared at them both in shock. Was she supposed to be deceased…? As the boy took a few steps forward, she took a few back. Noticing this, Robin held his hands up. "Jay, it's _me_… Robin." He told her, a hurt tone in his voice.

_That name sounds familiar… but why?_

There was a loud crash and everyone's head snapped upwards towards the ceiling to see bits and pieces of it falling to the ground. Everyone evaded the debris as it fell; Robin's eyes were on Madison, making sure that she wasn't in harm's way. Dust surrounded everyone as the final piece fell and from it, Slade's robots coming out and shooting at the group of teens with their laser guns.

"_Madison, come back to base. My robots will handle the Titans._" Slade ordered through the earpiece he had given her.

"Yes, Slade."

Madison turned around and put the chip away into a pocket in her skirt. One robot handed her a grappling hook gun and she immediately shot it at what was left of the ceiling. After it was secure she pressed a button on the handle and the cable began to retract quickly, speedily lifting Madison up into the air. Madison pulled herself up when she reached the ceiling and began sprinting across the roof, heading back to base like Slade ordered.

She jumped rooftops and was halfway there when a large black bird came shooting out from the ground and blocking her path. She looked to the right and saw three of the five teens, a green one, a tall orange skinned girl with vibrant green eyes, and a half-mechanical man. She looked behind her and saw the boy that had made her very curious moments earlier.

"Don't move." The half-mechanical man declared, and aimed his right arm at her which quickly transformed into a cannon.

"We have you surrounded." The red-haired girl stated, her hands beginning to create green orbs as she got into a fighting stance.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." The pale girl with a dark blue cape ordered, her purple eyes digging into Madison's soul.

"What they said!" The green-skinned boy agreed.

All was silent and then _he_ spoke up, shocking his fellow teammates. "Titans… _stand down_."

"Rob…Robin, you've _gotta_ be kidding!" Cyborg shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, please tell us this is one of the cruel, sick jokes people play on your planet!"

"Robin…" Raven muttered the boy wonder's name, unsure of what to say.

"Whoa, _dude_… you're not serious!"

"Stand _down_." Everyone then loosened up, but the air got tense and thick. "Go back to the tower. I'm going to handle this."

"Robin, we can be of assistance!" Starfire urged.

"This isn't up for discussion. Go. _Now_."

The team then unwillingly left the two alone. Madison looked at him curiously, though she didn't question him why he had done what he had.

"Why are you working for Slade?" Robin interrogated; the soft voice he had talked in earlier erased and replaced with a cold and angry tone.

"I don't have to answer that."

Robin glared as his mask narrowed and he growled. "You will if you know what's good for you. I'm not afraid to attack and get back that chip using force."

"Well, when you put it that way… I'd like to see you try."

Robin didn't hesitate. He ran at Madison and she moved to the side, barely missing the punch he threw. She then kicked him in the back, pushing off of him in the process, and landed on a different roof top. Robin gained his balance and then once more went after her.

"_Use the laser, Madison._" Slade hissed.

Instantly her hand went to the holster on her thigh and retrieved the gun, shooting it once as he jumped over the alley that separated the roof tops and hitting him directly in the chest. As he fell, her body moved on its own, catching the boy by the wrist. It was then that she noticed he was unconscious.

Madison pulled him up and over the edge, laying him down on his back. He groaned and looked up at her through narrow eyes. "Maddie… Jay… why are you doing this…?" He mumbled softly before going back into an unconscious state.

"Sorry…" She replied. "But I just don't know."

"Robin… yo, Robin!"

The boy wonder groaned and grabbed his pounding head. "Wha… what happened…?"

"After we left, we came back and found you unconscious on the roof. She attacked you with a laser. Good news is you're fine, bad news is she got away."

Robin grimaced and sat up in the bed, taking off the leads that were on his body, the heart monitor letting out a long monotone beep. He pushed himself off the bed and looked at the clock. It was ten at night, which meant the fight had happened only an hour ago at the most.

"I'll be back." Robin announced.

"Dude, where are you going at this time of night?" BB asked.

"Ya, man, besides, you just woke up! You shouldn't be going out at all."

"I'll be fine. I just have to go check something."

"I am afraid I must agree with Beast Boy and Cyborg. I do not approve of your going out of the tower in your current condition." Starfire said.

"It would be best to rest." Raven added.

"I'm still going." Robin replied, walking out of the now silent room.

Beast Boy turned to his fellow teammates. "Man, can't that guy ever just relax for once?"

Robin drove his R-Cycle towards the cemetery and arrived in record time. He immediately noticed the locked gates and got off his bike, hopping them with ease. He then sprinted deeper into the cemetery, soon finding Madison's tombstone. Robin grabbed a birdarang from his belt and began to dig with his hands. After a good ten minutes, which left his arms exhausted, he finally reached the casket.

He stared down at the white casket and couldn't believe he was doing this. Robin then opened it up, his heart leaping into is throat at the sight of the empty casket.

"How… how can she be alive now…?" Robin thought aloud to himself. "And why is she with _Slade_?" He spat out his name like poison as he closed the casket and hopped out of the hole he had dug.

He stared at the city and had to smile though…

This time he wouldn't let her go so easily. He _would_ be the one to save her.

And the one to keep her safe.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Teen Titans, but I really wish I did.

[*****][*****][*****]

**Chapter 5 – Apologies**

Madison whimpered in pain as her fingers delicately traced the dark blue and green bruise that covered most of her stomach. It was by far the worst that marred her skin. None of the others were as bad. Deciding it wasn't worth brooding over, she took a deep breath, and continued getting dressed in the uniform that had become her usual outfit around Slade's base.

She was wishing that she had never come back to the base. She wished that she had left when she had the chance. Madison knew that Slade wasn't a really great guy from the beginning; he was easily set off and didn't take kindly to not having his way, but part of her was hoping that he wouldn't be as cruel as he was right now.

Ever since Madison had gotten back from her first mission, she was beat on a daily basis. Slade was infuriated that she hadn't let the Boy Wonder fall from the roof top. Madison just _had_ to have sympathy and save him.

Why, though? That was the million dollar question. Madison didn't know the boy behind the mask, or any of the teammates he had either. So why was she so compelled to make sure he hadn't fallen from that rooftop?

She looked at the clock that resided upon the desk. It was nearing nine at night. It was time to go on yet another mission, one that, as Slade put, "she wouldn't mess up". She quickly slipped on her boots and placed the laser on her right thigh before leaving the room and exiting the base.

She made her way to the location where her job was at. She was headed towards the docks. There was a shipment of parts that Slade needed for new robots he desired to create. She was to locate the ship, place a tracking device onto the crates, and retrieve them once they were shipped to their respective locations.

_Finally._ Madison thought as she reached the docks. Madison looked around before sprinting towards the ships. _Which one is it though…?_

Her eyes looked over her surroundings and then Madison saw something she could use. Her legs carried her speedily to him and her arms grabbed him by his shirt, flinging him into a wall painfully. The young dock worker grunted in discomfort and stared at her in fright.

"Wha-wha-what do you want…?"

"Which ship is carrying imports from Tokyo?" Madison growled out. "It's carrying mechanical parts!" She smacked him back into the wall, making him quiver in fear.

"It's the fifth one down from here! I swear!"

Madison threw him to the side and then went sprinting away. When she reached the large machine, she jumped onto the large thick rope that held it to the dock and ran up it, hopping over the guard rail and landing on the bow.

"_You better not screw this up, Madison. You'll _regret it_ otherwise._" Slade hissed.

"I won't."

Inside the Tower, things were normal. Raven sat meditating to the side of the large room, Cyborg was wearing his chef's hat in the kitchen as he made dinner, and Starfire was watching the large screen as Robin and Beast Boy battled in a fighting video game.

"Yo, gather round! Pizza's done!" Cyborg announced from their kitchen as he retrieved the food from the oven.

"Alright!" Robin chuckled out, jumping over the couch and heading towards the table.

"Friend Cyborg, it smells so wonderful! I cannot wait to partake in the consumption of this pizza!"

Raven and BB then made their way towards the table and Beast Boy glared at the pizza and redirected it at his robotic friend. "_Dude_…! There's _Pepperoni_ on this thing!" He hollered.

"So?" Cyborg inquired through a mouthful of food.

"Uh, hello? I'M A _VEGETARIAN_!"

The room lit up with red and the alarm sounded. Robin jumped up from his seat and headed over to the computer, typing furiously onto the keyboard and finding out what's going on.

"There's an intruder at the docks! Titans, go!"

"Aw, man… fighting crime on an empty stomach sucks." BB whined as he followed the team.

Madison kicked in the door and looked down at the piles of crates that covered most of the floor. She then jumped over the railing and landed on one. Madison then pulled out a small tracker that was no bigger than her pinky nail, and placed it onto the crate, doing the same with all the others. Once finished, she jumped back over the rail and looked at her work.

"I'm done, Slade."

"_Very good, Madison. Now come back._"

"Yes, Slade."

Madison walked out of the compartment area and out into the open, coming face to face with the five teens she had seen on her last mission. _Shit._ She thought. This was only going to give Slade more reason to beat her.

"What are you doing here? Why? There's nothing to steal, nothing to—"

"My reasons are my own." Madison replied, jumping up and over them, running off the boat with ease.

"Titans, go!" The Boy Wonder yelled.

"_Madison, what are you doing_?" Slade yelled over the earpiece, causing Madison to grab her head in pain. "_Get back there and fight_!"

"Slade, I'm outnumbered, besides, I did the job!"

"_No! You fight or else I'll make you wish you were dead!_"

"I already do." Madison growled as she came to an abrupt halt.

"Freeze!"

Madison turned around and saw them all standing there before her. Their expressions were stone hard and unreadable. Madison wasn't sure of what to expect.

"Jay, please…" Robin began, taking a slight step forward. "I just wanna talk."

Madison charged throwing a punch straight for the Boy Wonder's face, which he narrowly missed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Madison retorted.

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and raised his arms above his head, beginning to bring them down on Madison. She evaded his attack much to his dismay and continued to do so with the punches he threw. Madison kept aware of her surroundings and knew that the more she dodged, the closer she got to the edge of the dock. BB threw one last punch and Madison evaded it by jumping up and kicking the young green hero in the back sending him into the water.

Madison was able to propel herself upwards after she kicked off Beast Boy and then took the fight to Raven next. As gravity brought her down, she went at Raven with a flying kick which the cloaked girl stopped with a barrier. Raven continued to use her barriers as a defense as Madison punched.

Robin got out his discs and took aim, waiting for his arm to do the rest. However, it wouldn't. _He_ couldn't. "Damn it…" Instead he charged and threw a punch, which Madison managed to narrowly avoid. The punch Robin threw then hit Raven's shield just as Madison's punches had earlier.

Beast Boy, who was now up and out of the water, shifted into a ram and hit Madison in the side, causing her to roll a bit away, ending up on the edge of the pier. Everyone stared at the girl cautiously, however, they let their guards down.

Robin stared down at the girl's body before moving over to her. "Madison…" He mumbled.

The girl's hand moved fast as it grabbed the laser, pointing it at him and shooting a few rounds. She got to her feet and Starfire shot starbolts just as quickly, though Madison evaded all of them with ease. In return, Madison shot the laser at the girl, hitting her right in the chest.

Raven floated in the air and got ready. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted, and a whirlwind of black energy shot out from Raven's body and headed towards Madison, engulfing her torso and lifting her up in the air. Madison's arm was out though and she was able to fire the laser again, once more hitting the girl directly, causing her to fall to the floor and let Madison free.

Next, Madison took on Cyborg. Her punches and kicks were fast and fluid, though the half-man half-machine was able to block each one. Madison saw his right hand transform into a canon and she knocked him over with a swipe kick before he took aim at her.

Madison jumped onto crates and began to run over them in an attempt to flee. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up forever, and with a few of its members down, she was hoping that that would be enough to keep Slade from beating her.

Madison yelled in pain as she flew backwards, grabbing her chin immediately. She looked up and saw Robin standing over her, Electric Discs in his hands. "I'm sorry." He began, sounding sad that it had come to this. He then threw the weapons at her and Madison blacked out almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Teen Titans, but I really wish I did.

[*****][*****][*****]

**Chapter 6 – An Explanation**

Robin stared down at Madison as she lay in the bed. She was sleeping in the Titan's Infirmary, restrained down to the bed with large black belts and an IV tube inserted into her body. Her heartbeat was steady; however, it made him uneasy. He felt that it might flat line at any moment and he would lose her again.

The door hissed open and Robin took one final glance at the girl before leaving the room. He rode the elevator up to the Ops Room knowing that he had some explaining to do to his teammates. As he entered the room, everyone was sitting down on the sofa, more than likely waiting for their leader.

Robin made his way over and was soon standing before them.

"I'm guessing you'd all like to know about her?" Robin began, however, he posed it as a statement rather than a question. His fellow Titans nodded their heads as they waited for him to continue. Robing gave out a tired sigh before beginning his explanation. "I had just gone solo and came to Jump City to start a new life. Things weren't going great and I almost gave up being Robin."

"Dude, why?" BB shouted in curiosity. Robin gave the changeling a hard glare, causing the boy to shrink back into his seat. "Shutting up now."

"Her name is Madison Jay Croft. I came across her when I found a beaten up mugger and she was helping an elderly woman up. The elderly woman left quickly, but it wasn't because of what had happened. The people around that area of Jump City aren't the kindest, especially towards the homeless, and so I let Madison stay with me for a while. She became a friend of mine, and she convinced me that the city needed saving, she convinced me to not give up."

"Did she join you in your endeavors?" Starfire inquired.

"No, I didn't let her join me." Robin shook his head in disagreement. "Though she wanted to, especially after I had taught her a few martial arts moves."

"I thought her fighting style was somewhat similar…" Cyborg mumbled.

"Cyborg, do you remember the day the newest area of the park was opened?"

"You mean the day the mayor was shot a—?" He stopped midsentence and looked at Robin in disbelief. "That was her…?" Robin only nodded in reply.

"What occurred that day, Cyborg?" Starfire inquired.

No one replied to the Tamaranean. Instead, Cyborg went over to the computer and brought up an old news article on the large television screen. The headline read, "Young Teen Takes Bullet for Mayor", and there was a picture of Madison in the middle of the page, the text surrounding it.

"Madison went to the opening, and she tried to save the mayor by getting rid of the gun. What she didn't know is that he had another in his pocket, and he used that on her, shooting her three times in the back. She didn't survive. I saw the whole thing. Before I could get to her, she was dead, and the gunman was gone. I promised myself that I would never team up with anyone after that."

Raven raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "But…?" She began.

"But then I met you guys, and after we teamed up to help Starfire… it just felt right."

"So what happens now?" Cyborg asked, looking over at Robin curiously. "What are we going to do when she wakes up?"

"Don't know." Robin admitted.

Raven's eyes closed for a few seconds and opened once more, standing up and looking at the rest of the team. "Well, we'd better figure out what we're doing soon because she just woke up."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Teen Titans, but I really wish I did.

[*****][*****][*****]

**Chapter 7 – A Place to Call Home**

Madison gritted her teeth as she tried to break the black straps that held her down, her heart pounding like a jackhammer inside her chest. Her breathing was hard and shaky as her nerves began to get the better of her.

She had been captured by the Titans. What were they going to do to her? Better yet, what was _Slade_ going to do to her when she got back to base? Now that was a question that she would rather leave _un_answered…

"I gotta get outta here…" Madison grunted.

The door hissed open and Madison looked up to see the Boy Wonder and the other Titans behind him, all of which walked inside and surrounded her bed, Robin at the foot of it.

"You're not going anywhere, Madison." Robin informed. "What you _will_ do is give us answers."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're the one tied down…?" Raven retorted flatly.

Madison growled at the pale cloaked girl and looked back at Robin who started talking. "Why are you working for _Slade_, Madison?" He interrogated, spitting out her master's name as if it were poison.

Madison didn't give an answer, instead she stared the Titan leader down. Robin sighed and shook his head in frustration. "If you don't tell us we can't help you, Madison."

"Who says I need help?"

Robin's eyes looked at his teammates who stared back at him, waiting for him to say something back to the girl. He looked her over and noticed a large bruise that marred her skin. It took up a large portion of it on her stomach that was revealed through her outfit.

"How'd you get that bruise?" He question. "Did Slade hurt you?"

She let out a chuckle and shook her head. "I'm more like a punching bag for his hissy fits than anything else."

The green Titan let out a laugh and shook his head, his eyes watering up from laughing so hard. "Slade has hissy fits…!"

Robin held back a smile and gritted his teeth instead. "Why?"

"Because I saved you from falling off the building… You should've seen how livid he was. You would've soiled yourself."

_So it's my fault that you're hurt…_ He concluded.

"As to why I'm working for him… I owe him."

"How? Why?" Robin looked at her questionably.

"He saved me. He told me that I had been in a car accident — a hit and run. I have amnesia and I can't remember anything."

"Madison—"

"Hold up, I've been meaning to ask, but how do you know my name?"

"I know you… and that story Slade told you is a complete lie. Your full name is Madison Jay Croft, and you weren't in a car accident, you were killed. Somehow or another… you're alive."

"That… that's insane… that's insane, bird boy! No one can just come back to life!"

"it's the truth. I can prove it." He replied, walking out of the room, the other Titans following him.

"How are you going to prove it, man?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked at the half-mechanical man, the gears in his head turning. "Get her into the T-Car, we're going to the cemetery." With that, Robin turned and walked away. "I'll meet you there."

The team looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, heading back into the room that held the girl captive. Raven used her magic to create cuffs around the girl's hands and she was led down the hallways by Cyborg, his hand residing on her shoulder to make sure she wouldn't run. As they entered the garage, they took notice that Robin's R-Cycle was already gone before loading everyone into Cyborg's so-called "baby".

Madison sat between Starfire and Raven, BB sitting shotgun and Cyborg driving. Raven's energy was still binding Madison's movements and it was beginning to become uncomfortable.

"Can you let go of me with your magic or at least loosen it up? It's getting kind of vexatious." Madison asked of Raven. "Besides, I'm in a car that's going around forty miles an hour, I'm not dumb enough to go trying to jump out of it."

Raven gave Madison an emotionless stare and then she felt her arms become loose and moveable. She looked and noticed that the black rings that once constricted her movement were now gone.

"Don't try anything." Raven threatened.

Madison relaxed in her seat and looked around. Everyone was rather serious and it made the air thick with tension. It was almost suffocating… almost.

"Um, would it be alright if we turned on the radio…?" Madison inquired.

Cyborg glanced over at the girl through the mirror and looked down at the radio. His free hand switched on the knob and music began to blare from the surrounding speakers.

"Cool, tunes!" Beast Boy yelled energetically, beginning to fiddle with the knobs and multiple buttons.

"Hey, yo! Don't touch my sound system, BB!" Cyborg yelled, swatting away the changeling's hands as if they were flies. As Beast Boy retracted his hands, Cyborg groaned. "Aw man…! Look what ya did! Now it's on some random station!"

A familiar tune came out from the speakers and as Cyborg went to change the station, Madison stopped him. "Wait…" Everyone's eyes landed upon the girl with curiosity. "This sounds like a familiar song, would it be okay if we could listen to it before you change stations?"

"Uh, sure…" Cyborg answered slowly. "So you like The Beatles?"

Madison shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so…"

"I do not understand why one would like such creatures. They are interesting, but they—how do you say?—make my skin crawl?" Starfire commented.

Cyborg laughed heartily. "The Beatles are a band from England and they became really popular here in America in the early sixties, Star."

Madison slumped further into the seat and felt somewhat at ease. The slow and haunting song calmed her nerves and took her under. _Why does it sound so familiar…?_ She questioned herself. She was pretty sure that she hadn't heard it before.

As the song was ending, the T-Car was pulling into the cemetery. Cyborg used the tracking device in Robin's communicator to track him down and was soon pulling up to the curb behind his R-Cycle.

Everyone disembarked the vehicle and Raven didn't find it necessary to constrict Madison with her magic like last time, which Madison was extremely thankful for. They could all see a figure in the distance that was surrounded by a few trees and they knew it was Robin instantly when they saw the cape swaying in the distance with the soft breeze.

The communicator came to life, Robin's voice coming over it. "Send Madison over here, I'd like to talk to her alone. You guys can go back to the Tower and rest; it's going to be morning soon."

Before they could even do anything, Madison was already walking away towards the Titans' leader. They watched her movements carefully, making sure she wouldn't pull anything, and left when they saw that she was by Robin's side.

Madison looked down at the ground where Robin was looking and saw the tombstone with her name on it. She read the few lines and looked at the Boy Wonder who was now staring right back at her.

"Why does it say 'loving friend and caring heroine'?"

"I wanted to put that on your tombstone because that's what you were." He answered bluntly.

"Who was I a loving friend to? I was a heroine—like I saved the city and stuff?"

"You were homeless and I gave you a place to stay. As far as I knew, I was your only friend, and not exactly, but you did something heroic that saved a man's life, though… it cost you yours."

Robin pulled out a newspaper article and handed it to her. It had aged a bit and was turning a light yellow tint. Madison scanned it over and was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say to something like this…?

"I don't know what to say…" she whispered.

"This isn't jogging any memories?" He questioned.

"Not really… but on the way here I heard a song that sounded familiar. Cyborg said something about The Beatles?" Madison looked back down at the grave and took notice of something. "Those words, 'soon will be the break of day sitting here in blue jay way' were a part of the song. Why are they there? Are they related?"

"Yeah, the song is called Blue Jay Way. It was your favorite. You'd always hum and sing it to yourself."

"I still can't remember anything, though… not really."

"Here," Robin pulled out a picture and handed it to her. She saw herself and him laughing together, a piece of her blue hair wrapped around her index finger, while her other hand snapped the photo. "This was taken a few days before you died."

Madison stared at it intently, trying to dig through her mind for anything. "I'm sorry…" She sighed. "I just… can't remember anything."

Robin frowned as he was handed back the article and photograph. "It's fine, I can't say that I expected everything to come back to you, though." He said, soon beginning to walk towards his bike. "C'mon, let's go back to the Tower."

"What about Slade…?"

Robin came to a halt and spun around, his mouth a firm line and his mask glaring. "What about him? You don't actually want to go back to him, do you?" Robin interrogated harshly.

"Why would I want to go back to someone who abused me?" Madison retorted, causing Robin's hateful expression to vanish almost instantly. "I just want to know what you think he'll do. Do you think he's going to try and get me back…?"

Robin extended his hand out for her to take and she stared at it in confusion before looking up at the masked boy. "We'll worry about it later. Let's just go home for now, Jay."

Madison couldn't help, but let a small smile shine through as she took his hand, the two old friends walking to the bike and getting on, driving to someplace Madison would be able to call home and actually mean it.


End file.
